THE WARM SMELL OF RAIN
by Cho Eun Min
Summary: Aku yakin, suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan menerimanya, sayang, Kau pasti akan menerimanya, Karena aku tahu kaupun sangat menyayanginya, Aku mencintaimu, Cho Sungmin, Aku sangat mencintai kalian. KYUMIN/BL/MPREG/FAMILY


Sungmin terduduk diam di atas ranjang rumah sakit usai menjalani segala macam rentetan pemeriksaan kesehatan yang harus dia lakoni beberapa jam lalu karena keadaan tubuh yang tiba-tiba tumbang tanpa sebab. Suara rintik hujan yang menampar kaca serta atap bangunan berderak riuh menyusup disela keheningan yang tercipta di ruangan dominasi putih itu. Iris kelamnya menatap kosong ke luar kaca jendela tanpa seulas sinar kehidupan yang dulu pernah selintas menampakkan eksistensinya sebelum sebuah peristiwa kelam merenggut paksa seluruh kiasan kebahagiaan dari jiwanya.

Kepala Sungmin beralih ke sisi kanan ketika suara kenop pintu yang terdengar lirih tiba-tiba menyambangi indera pendengarnya. Seulas lekuk hangat kemudian dia dapatkan dari garis rupawan sang penempat hati yang sejak 3 tahun silam bersanding dengan dirinya dalam sebuah ikatan suci yang biasa mereka sebut sebagai ikatan pernikahan.

Bibir Sungmin perlahan tertarik lurus merespon sapaan sang kekasih yang tengah menyibukkan diri melepas balutan jas putih panjang dari tubuh tegapnya. Binar kehampaan yang sempat menodai mata Sungmin perlahan mulai memancarkan sinar keindahannya ketika bayang sang kekasih menjadi alih fokus pikirannya.

Setelah bersibuk diri melepas jas tugasnya sambil menata tumpukan lembaran kertas yang turut dia bawa ke ruang rawat Sungmin ke dalam genggaman tangannya, lelaki rupawan bersurai kecokelatan itu kemudian berderap menghampiri ranjang Sungmin lantas menempatkan pantat di hadapan kekasihnya. Wajahnya perlahan terdorong ke wajah Sungmin berniat menempatkan satu kecupan hangat di kening.

"Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu lama," katanya penuh sesal. Sungmin tersenyum, kepalanya menggeleng dua kali tidak membenarkan untaian kata maaf yang terucap dari bibir lelakinya. "Jangan meminta maaf ketika kau sama sekali tidak melakukan sebuah kesalahan, Kyu," tutur Sungmin pelan namun tegas, mengindikasikan kepada Kyuhyun bila dirinya memang sangat menyesalkan sikap Kyuhyun yang seringkali mengucap kata maaf di saat dirinya sama sekali tidak melakukan sebuah tindak kesalahan.

Kyuhyun kembali mengukir senyum, satu kecupan kecil dia tempatkan di bibir Sungmin kemudian meraih jemari tangan Sungmin dan menautkannya ke dalam ruas jemarinya. "Perutmu sudah tidak bergejolak?" tanya Kyuhyun yang dibalas gelengan kepala dari Sungmin. Sesaat Kyuhyun teridam menatap lekat-lekat binar keindahan di mata Sungmin yang terpancar secara tidak menentu menuai getar pedih di sudut hatinya.

Hela napas berat terlepas dari celah bibirnya, tautan jemarinya semakin erat ketika sudut matanya tanpa sengaja mengerling lembaran kertas yang terletak di ranjang Sungmin. Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuh, sekali lagi mengecupi wajah Sungmin setelahnya bergerak melekatkan kening mereka dalam genggaman tangan yang kian dia eratkan.

"Sayang, sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya kepadamu_." Kyuhyun meneguk berat _saliva_ nya disela lekuk simpul disudut bibirnya ketika melihat anggukan semangat dari Sungmin yang terefleksi secara gestur tubuh bila pria cantik itu menyetujui lontaran kalimatnya. "Apa dulu kau pernah mengalami demam tinggi yang tidak kunjung turun?" tanya Kyuhyun akhirnya dalam getar nada merendah.

Kening Sungmin berkerut tajam, tubuhnya mendadak bergetar hebat ketika putaran ingatan membuahkan berondongan kilasan masa lalu yang silih berganti berbayang di penglihatan menuai rasa traumatik berlebih hingga nyaris membuatnya berteriak marah bila Kyuhyun tidak sigap menekan urat nadinya serta membisikkan kalimat-kalimat penenang di telinganya.

"Sungmin. Sayang, sudah hentikan. Jangan memaksakan ingatanmu," bisik Kyuhyun menenangkan sambil meraih sisi wajah Sungmin dan menatap lekat bola mata Sungmin yang sekilas bergerak kacau. Tenggorokan Sungmin bergerak cepat menandakan bila sang empu tengah menelan _saliva_ secara cepat demi menetlarkan debaran jantung yang sempat berdentum kacau.

"Pernah."

Tiba-tiba Sungmin berbisik disela hela napasnya yang mulai terhembus teratur. Kepala Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti, tangan kirinya kemudian bergerak meraih selembar kertas putih yang telah tercoreti berbagai rentetan huruf komputer serta ukiran gambar sebuah diagnosa tubuh yang terbubuhkan dalam penyatuan kalimat penjelas guna memberikan sebuah penjelasan secara virtual.

"Sindrom Klinefelter." Kyuhyun mulai melontarkan diagnosanya usai mendapati diri Sungmin yang mulai menenang. Kening Sungmin berkerut tidak mengerti, sepasang matanya menatap penuh wajah Kyuhyun dalam pantulan kebingungan. "Sindrom Klinefelter?" ulang Sungmin gamang. Kyuhyun mengangguk, selembar kertas yang kini bertumpuk menjadi dua terjatuh di pangkuan Sungmin.

Lelaki berparas androgini itu bertindak membawa selembar kertas ke dalam pautan penglihatannya hendak menelisik maksud dari perkataan Kyuhyun melalui rentetan penjelas yang terukir di lembaran kertas itu, namun hingga dia mengusaikan penglihatannya di kertas kedua. Sungmin tetap tidak menemukan jawabannya, dia tetap merasa tidak mengerti dan bingung.

"Penjelasan ini membuatku semakin bingung," keluh Sungmin kesal sembari melemparkan kertas tersebut ke pangkuan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tergelak pelan, dia kemudian mengecup bibir Sungmin dan melumatnya sejenak sebelum bergerak menguraikan segala macam runtutan huruf yang tercetak dalam lembaran kertas ke dalam lontaran kata yang teruntai sederhana dan tidak membingungkan Sungmin. "Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskannya kepadamu," kata Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan dua lembar kertas yang tertumpuk di pangkuannya ke sisi kanan tubuhnya.

"Sindrom Klinefelter merupakan kelainan genetik yang terjadi pada pria. Kelainan tersebut dapat ditandai secara virtual dengan ukuran genital yang lebih kecil dari pada ukuran pria normal pada umumnya, perubahan bentuk tubuh, perubahan getar suara dan tidak tumbuhnya rambut kemaluan."

Kyuhyun menghentikan ocehannya ketika melihat gestur tubuh Sungmin yang hendak menyela dirinya. "Tunggu, ukuran milikku memang tidak sebesar milikmu, Kyuhyun. Tetapi aku masih mempunyai rambut kemaluan lalu, mengenai perubahan bentuk tubuh dan getar suara. Aku pikir semua normal, tubuhku masih tubuh seorang pria pada umumnya begitupula dengan suaraku sekalipun suaraku tidak seberat dirimu. Hanya kulit dan bentuk pinggulku yang nyaris menyerupai wanita," sergah Sungmin menolak diagnosa Kyuhyun yang mulai dia ketahui arah pembicaraan lelaki tampan di hadapannya ini bahwa dirinya salah seorang pria pengidap sindrom aneh itu.

Tangan kanan Kyuhyun bergerak mengacak surai hitam Sungmin, bibirnya melontarkan sebaris kekehan ringan akibat dari celetukan Sungmin yang sesungguhnya sedikit frontal sekalipun ucapan tersebut normal terlempar dari bibir Sungmin bila mengingat status yang telah mengikat mereka berdua sejak 3 tahun silam.

"Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku, sayang. Setelah itu kau boleh melayangkan kalimat protes kepadaku," tegas Kyuhyun yang dengan terpaksa disetujui oleh Sungmin. Kyuhyun beralih mengambil selembar kertas yang tertumpuk paling bawah, membaca isinya sejenak kemudian meletakkannya kembali ke tumpukan diagnosanya tersebut.

"Sebab kenyataan bentuk tubuhmu inilah yang membuatku menguntai pertanyaan tentang demam yang tidak kunjung turun di masa lampau, tetapi kau tidak perlu memikirkannya lagi, sayang. Karena aku telah mendapatkan jawabannya." Jemari tangan Kyuhyun bergerak meraih kaca mata minus dari hidungnya lalu meletakkannya ke tumpukan kertas.

"Bila secara virtual memang perubahan tersebutlah yang mengindikasikan adanya Sindrom Klinefelter di tubuh si penderita, namun bila secara hormon maka akan terjadi penurunan hormon pada testosterone yang mengakibatkan testis gagal memproduksi sperma. Dalam kasus penurunan hormon testosterone biasa digejalai dengan demam tinggi yang tidak kunjung turun, maka dapat disimpulkan bahwa sewaktu kau mengalami demam tinggi yang tidak kunjung turun kedua orang tuamu pasti akan melarikanmu ke rumah sakit."

Kyuhyun kembali menghentikan ucapanya saat mendapati Sungmin terdiam sambil menundukkan kepala, tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang semula sedikit merenggang bergegas bergerak mengeratkan genggamannya demi menenangkan Sungmin yang rupanya hendak kembali tersentak ke dalam traumatiknya sebab perkataan Kyuhyun yang menyinggung sisi masa lalunya.

"Sayang." Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin dalam getar suara ragu, kepalanya merunduk mengintip wajah Sungmin yang terhalangi anak poni. "Sungmin, tenang sayang. Aku di sini, aku akan melindungimu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun itu melukaimu," bujuk Kyuhyun meyakinkan. Perlahan kepala Sungmin menengadah menatap Kyuhyun dalam siratan mata baik-baik saja sekaligus tuntutan tersirat kepada Kyuhyun agar lekas melanjutkan penjelasan hasil diagnosanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan melanjutkan penjelasanku."

Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan genggamannya disela hela panjang yang terasa membebani dada. Sekilas dia melirik tumpukan kertasnya lalu kembali memaku wajah Sungmin dalam perangkap sorot mata meneduhkan.

"Ketika dokter mengetahui kondisi tubuhmu yang menyebabkan demam tidak kunjung turun, bisa dipastikan saat itu mereka akan langsung melakukan tindakan penggagalan penurunan hormon testosterone yang memang bila dihiraukan akan berakibat fatal bagi tubuhmu, yaitu perubahan virtual yang meliputi perubahan fisik yang telah aku sebutkan tadi serta pembesaran kelenjar susu yang mengakibatkan pembesaran payudara."

Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang, gurat tegas yang terpahat di wajah Kyuhyun terlihat mengendur akibat dari beban pikiran yang teroman jelas membuahkan perasaan cemas di benak Sungmin akan kondisi tubuhnya yang sepertinya terlalu parah bila hanya sekadar penderita Sindrom Klinefelter, mungkin saja terdapat gugusan penyakit mematikan lain di dalam tubuhnya ini. Sungmin meracau dalam hati, membisikan berbagai alunan doa pada Tuhan agar apa yang sempat terlintas di pikirannya tidak menjadi kenyataan.

"Namun sepertinya para dokter yang menanganimu waktu lalu terlalu berkonsentrasi dalam penggagalan penurunan hormon testosterone tanpa memikirkan dampak penggagalan terpaksa tersebut."

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan Sungmin dari wajahnya ke arah lembaran kertas yang menunjukkan gambar anatomi tubuh manusia bersama berbagai gambar rancu lain yang disebut sebagai gugusan kromosom. Jari telunjuk Kyuhyun bergelirya mengarahkan pandangan Sungmin ke arah gugusan kromosom tersebut.

"Pada umumnya manusia mempunyai 46 kromosom yang terdiri dari 44 kromosom tubuh (autosom) dan 2 kromosom seks (gonosom). Kromosom seks inilah yang membuat kita menjadi laki-laki (XY) dan perempuan (XX). Pada proses pembentukan gamet (sel reproduksi (sel kelamin) yang menyatukan selama proses reproduksi seksual untuk membentuk sel baru yang disebut zigot) terjadi reduksi jumlah kromosom yang mulanya berjumlah 46 menjadi 23. Pada tahap tersebut pula terjadi pemisahan kromosom seks, misal pada pria (XY) berpisah menjadi X dan Y begitupula dengan wanita (XX) berpisah menjadi X dan X. Namun, pada Sindrom Klinefelter terjadi gagal berpisah oleh kromosom seks pria dan wanita. Sehingga kromosom seks (XY) yang nantinya menyatu dengan kromosom (X) dari wanita dalam proses pembuahan menjadi bentuk abnormal dalam jumlah 47 atau (XXY). Selain disebabkan oleh gagal berpisahnya genom, Sindrom Klinefelter juga dapat terjadi dalam gagal berpisah pada tahap mitosis terjadinya pembentukan Mosaik Klinefelter 46(XY) atau 47(XXY)."

Sungmin mengerjap pelan merasa kagum sekaligus takut. Merasa kagum karena ternyata suaminya begitu pintar, tentu saja bagaimana tidak cemerlang bila di usia 24 tahun dia telah mampu mendapatkan gelar profesornya, sungguh mustahil namun nyata keberadaannya. Sementara rasa takut perlahan melingkupi dirinya akibat dari struktur tubuh yang memang mengalami kelainan tidak wajar. Secara tidak langsung Kyuhyun telah mengindikasikan dirinya bila tubuhnya terdapat kromosom berlebih dari seorang wanita yang tidak dapat menutup kemungkinan kromosom tersebut dapat memutarbalikkan struktur reproduksinya.

"Karena penggagalan penurunan hormon testosterone secara paksa yang berakibat pada peningkatan level hormon estrogen menyebabkan pengikatan pada hormon FSH ( _Follicle Stimulating Hormone_ ) dan LH ( _Luteinizing Hormone_ ) atau biasa disebut dengan _gonadotropin_ sang perangsang _gonad_ pada testis tersekresi, lalu menstimulus kromosom tambahan wanita (X) menjadi (XXY) menyebabkan pertumbuhan hormon _progesterone_ pada susunan reproduksimu."

"Hormon Progesteron!"

Sungmin tercengang, tersentak terkejut sekaligus tidak percaya. Apa yang telah terjadi dengan dirinya? Apakah telinganya mendadak tuli hingga menyalahartikan ucapan Kyuhyun ke ranah kalimat yang sempat dia risaukan keberadaannya akibat dari kondisi tubuh yang mengidap Sindrom Klinefelter. Sungmin sungguh tidak mengerti, tidak mengira bila sebuah untaian hormon milik wanita akan terkecap di bibir Kyuhyun sebab hasil dari diagnosa tubuhnya. Sungmin memang mengetahuinya, sekalipun dulu sewaktu sekolah dia sering tidak memperhatikan pengajaran gurunya tetapi Sungmin tidaklah sebuta itu akan ilmu pengetahuan.

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin!"

Sungmin mulai meracau panik, menjadi diri yang kembali disesali Kyuhyun akibat dari ruaman kelam di masa lalu. Kepala Sungmin menggeleng cepat, sementara jemari tangannya bergerak acak mencengkeram helai hitamnya hendak mencabut surainya secara paksa. Kyuhyun bergegas meraih tangan Sungmin, mencoba menenangkan berontakan sang istri ke dalam rengkuhan hangatnya.

"Sayang, tenang. Aku mohon tenanglah. Sungmin." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar bergetar, sungguh hatinya selalu lapuk setiap kali melihat kondisi traumatik berlebih di diri Sungmin yang mulai memperlihatkan eksistensinya. "Tidak, Kyuhyun! katakan semua itu hanya sekadar ulasan kebohongamu! Tidak mungkin aku memiliki hormon itu, aku seorang pria! Katakan bila hormon itu tidak berkembang dengan baik di tubuhku! Ayo, katakan Cho Kyuhyun!" bentak Sungmin frustasi dikala Kyuhyun hanya terbungkam sambil terus memperat rengkuhannya.

"Maafkan aku, sayang. Hormon itu berkembang secara pesat di dalam tubuhmu, menghasilkan pematangan sel yang berimbas pada pembentukan jaringan baru_."

"Tidak! Hentikan! Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi! Kau pembohong! Kau brengsek Cho Kyuhyun!"

Berontakan Sungmin semakin pekat, pukulan serta hujaman kemarahan Sungmin tak lekang menghempas tubuh Kyuhyun; tetapi Kyuhyun tetap teguh memerangkap tubuh Sungmin ke dalam rengkuhannya, membisikan kata-kata penenang sambil merintih dalam hati. Sungguh, keadaan Sungmin yang meracau berantakan seperti ini selalu berhasil meluluhlantakan sanubarinya.

"Kau mempunyai _ovarium_ serta rahim, _dear_."

Di antara kekacauan perasaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun masih menyempatkan diri menyelesaikan ulasannya yang dia dapatkan dari hasil pemeriksaan berkala yang dia lakukan terhadap tubuh Sungmin beberapa jam lalu yang memang harus dia lakukan sebab dari penurunan kondisi tubuh Sungmin selama seminggu ini. Berontakan Sungmin mendadak lenyap, tersapu oleh keterkejutan diri yang tidak mengira bila apa yang sempat terlintas di pikiran benar-benar terjadi padanya.

"Apa?"

Sungmin berucap sumbang usai melepas rengkuhan Kyuhyun dari tubuhnya secara paksa. Sepasang iris kelam itu perlahan memerah menahan gejolak emosi yang dia sempatkan terbentengi kendali diri. Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin, meneduhkan tatapan mencoba meluruhkan emosi Sungmin melalui tatapan lekatnya. "Dan mengenai penurunan kondisimu selama satu minggu ini dikarenakan_." Ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti bersama gerakan tangan yang meraih sepasang tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya dalam sebuah tautan erat.

"…dikarenakan kehamilanmu_."

Suara tamparan seketika bergema di dalam ruangan berdominan putih itu, wajah Kyuhyun terpaling ke arah kanan. Kyuhyun telah luput, melupakan genggaman di tangan kanan mulai mengendur akibat dari perasaan hangat yang tiba-tiba menyelusup ke dalam sanubari sebab perkataan akhirnya yang menyatakan bila sang istri kini tengah mengandung buah cinta mereka. Tetapi, rupanya sebuah kenyataan sulit luput dia prediksikan bila Sungmin tidak akan semudah itu menerima semua keajaiban ini.

"Cukup! Sudahi semua omong kosongmu ini, Cho Kyuhyun! Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakannya kepadamu, aku seorang pria! Aku ini seorang pria, Kyuhyun! Dan seorang pria tidak mungkin hamil!" teriak Sungmin membabi-buta sambil melemparkan tumpukan lembaran kertas di ranjang ke wajah Kyuhyun bermaksud menyadarkan si pria tampan dari khayalan semunya.

Sejenak Kyuhyun terdiam, rasa panas yang menggelenyar di pipi kirinya sama sekali tidak dia hiraukan. Roman wajahnya tetap tenang tiada rona perubahan emosi secara signifikan dari paras rupawan itu, justru sepasang matanya semakin teduh; terlekuk sebuah denyutan samar yang mencubit hatinya akibat dari sikap Sungmin yang secara langsung mengatakan penolakan keras atas kebahagiaan yang langka di terima oleh sepasang abnormal semacam mereka.

"Sayang, aku mohon jangan seperti ini. Kau sudah mengetahuinya, bukan. Mengenai Sindrom_."

"Persentan dengan sindrom brengsek itu! Aku tidak menginginkannya begitupula dengan janin ini!"

"Cho Sungmin!"

Kyuhyun tanpa sengaja meninggikan nada suaranya, namun tidak membentak. Dia kemudian beranjak dari ranjang, berdiri kokoh di hadapan Sungmin yang masih teguh melayangkan penolakannya dengan deru napas tersenggal kuat. "Gugurkan janin ini!" tegas Sungmin mutlak tanpa rasa iba. Sementara Kyuhyun terpaku di posisi, tidak mampu mengucap sepatah kata sebab rasa terkejut sekaligus tidak percaya.

"Kau seorang dokter, bukan. Aku pikir tindakan tersebut sangat mudah untukmu, bila kau merasa tidak tega. Kau bisa meminta bantuan dokter lain."

Kyuhyun nyaris limbung ketika mendengar konsonan kata Sungmin yang terlontar lugas tanpa rasa terbebani seolah tengah membicarakan suatu tanaman mati karena tanpa sengaja tercabut dari tanah sebab kelalaiannya. Terkesan acuh dan tidak peduli seolah nyawa tersebut tidaklah berharga bagi dirinya. Terang saja, emosi Kyuhyun seketika bergejolak cepat; membumbung tinggi ingin mencerca sang istri yang mendadak kehilangan nuraninya hanya karena sebuah kenyataan diri yang melancong dari asas kenormalan seorang pria pada umumnya.

Sepasang tangan Kyuhyun yang terjatuh di sisi tubuh tanpa sadar terkepal erat mengidentifikasikan sebuah refleksi diri dalam penyeimbangan gugusan emosi yang memang dia hindari eksistensinya agar tidak semakin membuat kondisi psikis sang istri terlonjak tidak menentu.

"Benar, aku seorang dokter, sayang. Dan tugas utama seorang dokter adalah menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang bukan melenyapkannya terlebih bila nyawa tersebut milik darah daging kita sendiri," tutur Kyuhyun tenang penuh pengertian. Sepasang iris tajam yang mulai berbayang pekat itu tersorot ke arah Sungmin yang masih mencoba meneguhkan penolakannya.

"Sekali tidak! Tetap tidak, _Uissanim_. Maaf, tetapi aku benar-benar akan melenyapkan janin ini. Pantas saja ibuku membuang diriku, aku memang sebuah aib. Dan selagi sempat aku akan menuntaskan aib tersebut sekalipun tanpa persetujuanmu!" putus Sungmin mutlak tanpa menghiraukan gurat kepedihan yang terukir jelas di wajah Kyuhyun akibat dari keteguhan hatinya yang secara langsung menghancurkan sanubarinya.

"Sungmin! CHO SUNGMIN!"

Kyuhyun seketika tergagap panik, berteriak keras seperti orang frustasi ketika melihat tubuh Sungmin menghilang cepat dari balik pintu ruang rawatnya yang terbanting keras. "Sungmin!" Sekali lagi Kyuhyun berteriak keras sambil berlalu serantan dari tempatnya menghiraukan seorang suster yang hendak menghampiri dirinya guna menyerahkan sebuah map hasil dari pemeriksaan salah seorang pasiennya.

Perasaan kalut benar-benar tengah memberondong hatinya hingga semua hal yang terpandang mata tidak dia hiraukan keberadaannya. Berulang kali Kyuhyun mendapat decakan serta umpatan kesal dari beberapa orang yang terkena hempasannya, namun Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukannya sekalipun kini tubuhnya telah kuyup oleh hujaman sang hujan dia pula tidak mempedulikannya. Fokusnya hanya tertuju ke arah Sungmin yang terus berlari menghindar darinya.

"Sayang, aku mohon berhenti. Dengarkan penjelasanku, Sungmin!" teriak Kyuhyun penuh permohonan di antara gelegar guntur yang menyelimuti kelamnya malam serta riuhan rintik hujan yang menyapa trotoar.

Tubuh Kyuhyun tiba-tiba membeku, pias seolah darah tidak mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya ketika sepasang mata melihat sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam melaju kencang ke arah Sungmin yang hendak menyeberang jalan. Terang saja, Kyuhyun seketika kehilangan kendali dirinya, dia bergegas menambah laju larinya sambil berteriak kacau.

"CHO SUNGMIN! AWAS! SUNGMIN!"

Tepat waktu, Kyuhyun bergegas menarik tubuh Sungmin ke dalam rengkuhannya bertepatan dengan suara decit ban yang bergesekan dengan aspal mendenging di telinga. Setiap pasang mata yang semula berteriak gaduh sebab sebuah pemandangan tragis yang nyaris mereka dapatkan di bawah guyuran hujan itu sontak terlalih dalam hembusan lega di saat sang korban berhasil diselamatkan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?!"

Kyuhyun benar-benar telah kehilangan kendali dirinya hingga tanpa sadar menaikkan oktaf nada bicaranya. Tubuh Sungmin bergetar hebat, isakan kecil yang terlontar bersama racauan tidak jelas terhela di antara riuhan rintik hujan. "Maaf…maafkan aku…aku_."

"APA! KAU BENAR-BENAR INGIN MEMBUATKU GILA, HAH!" bentak Kyuhyun kalap yang semakin menuai getaran hebat di tubuh Sungmin.

Sebuah tamparan tak kasat mata tiba-tiba menampar kesadaran Kyuhyun ketika mendapati getar tubuh Sungmin yang semakin menjadi sebab kendali tubuhnya yang sekejap lenyap tidak terkendali. Ulasan kenyataan akan kondisi psikis sang istri yang sedikit terganggu karena kilasan kelam masa lalu kemudian menuaikan perasaan sesal di hati. Kyuhyun sontak bergegas meraih tubuh Sungmin ke dalam rengkuhannya sambil membisikkan kata-kata penenang di balik rutukan sesalnya akibat dari kegagalannya dalam mengemban tugas.

"Ya Tuhan, Sungmin. Sayang…sayang, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu. Maafkan aku."

Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya, mata itu, binar pesakitan yang terpancar di sepasang bola mata Sungmin seolah bergerak menuding dirinya; semakin menuai perasaan sesal di hati karena tanpa sengaja telah menguak kembali kenangan kelam Sungmin di masa lalu melalui bentakan kalapnya. Kyuhyun benar-benar merutuki kelalaiannya, kini batin Sungmin kembali tergoncang dan kilasan pesakitan satu tahun silam yang mulai tidak menampakkan eksistensinya kini kembali dia cemaskan kehadirannya. Sungguh, Kyuhyun tidak akan sanggup menerimanya. Dia tidak akan sanggup menatap pesakitan di diri istrinya harus kembali terulang karena kelalaiannya.

 _~Kau pernah berkata bila hujan tidak selalu membuatmu merasa kedinginan…_

 _Adakalanya hujan dapat membuatmu merasa hangat…_

 _Dan dapatkan kau membuktikan ucapanmu…_

 _Ketika hidupku seolah berada di jurang kegelapan…akankah aku dapat mengecap kehangatan hujan itu._

 _Aku akan menunggu kehangatan hujan yang kau janjikan itu, Kyuhyun._

 _Aku akan menunggunya~_

 **THE WARM SMELL**

 **OF RAIN**

 _ ***KyuMin***_

 _ **Theme of : Raining Spell For Love**_

 _ **Joyarise Summer Festival 2017**_

 _ **Present by:**_

 _ **GuiMin137**_

Kyuhyun memandang lekat wajah lelap Sungmin, jemari tangannya bergerak mengusap punggung tangan Sungmin; sesekali mengecupinya kemudian beralih bergelirya di sepanjang garis wajah Sungmin, mengusapnya secara lembut.

"Kyuhyun."

Sebuah panggilan pelan sekilas mengalihkan pandangan Kyuhyun dari wajah Sungmin, raut wajahnya datar tidak terbaca ketika tersorot ke pelaku pemanggilan. Pria berkacamata minus dan berbalutkan jas panjang berwarna putih itu terlihat tengah membenahi letak kacamatanya kemudian berderap ke tempat Kyuhyun, turut memandang wajah damai Sungmin yang sedang terbuai tenang ke dalam alam mimpi.

"Kondisi batinnya kembali terguncang, terlebih sekarang dia sedang mengandung maka tingkat kesensitifan perasaannya akan meningkat 2 kali lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Maka dari itu, aku peringatkan kepadamu untuk tidak terlalu menekankan kehendakmu padanya," ujar si pria berkacamata memberi pengarahan.

Kyuhyun terdiam menatap teduh wajah Sungmin. Tangannya bergerak meremas punggung tangan Sungmin tanpa membuat si empu merasa terganggu. "Aku tahu," jawab Kyuhyun singkat usai mengecup kening Sungmin. Pria berkacamata itu mengangguk satu kali sambil mengarahkan tangan menuju kacamata yang hendak kembali merosot jatuh dari hidung bangirnya.

"Maaf, sepertinya untuk saat ini dan sembilan bulan ke depan aku tidak bisa lagi memberi Sungmin obat anti depresinya. Kau tahu dosis obat itu cukup berbahaya bagi penderita yang tengah mengandung," tutur si pria berkacamata dengan nada menyesal.

Kyuhyun kemudian mengalihkan pandang menatap wajah sahabatnya yang kini merangkap menjadi dokter psikolog Sungmin dalam kilatan teduh yang sarat akan beban hati yang terukir samar dalam sorot datarnya. "Aku tahu, Donghae." Kepala Kyuhyun beralih memandang wajah Sungmin yang terlihat begitu cantik dan suci terkesan ringan seolah telah melupakan semua beban masa lalu yang hingga sampai sekarang terus membayangi hidupnya. "Aku pastikan kejadian hari ini tidak akan terulang lagi. Aku berjanji," lanjut Kyuhyun berbisik lirih.

Donghae menghela napas panjang, tangannya kemudian bergerak mengusap bahu kanan Kyuhyun berniat memberikan dukungan moril kepada sahabatnya itu. "Bersabarlah, aku yakin Sungmin pasti akan sembuh. Ketulusan hatimulah yang akan menyembuhkannya, Kyuhyun."

"Ya, suatu saat nanti Sungmin pasti akan kembali kepadaku. Terima kasih, Hae-ah."

Kepala Donghae bergerak rancu menyetujui perkataan Kyuhyun sekaligus menyembunyikan bayang air mata yang mulai menyeruak keluar melalui sudut matanya. "Baiklah, aku harus kembali. Malam mulai larut," izin Donghae hendak berpulang ke rumahnya ketika pandangan mata yang sedikit memburam tanpa sengaja teralih ke jam dinding.

Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat merespon kalimat pamit Donghae tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah tenang Sungmin sampai sebuah suara kecil dari pintu yang tertutup, sedikit meriuhkan suasana senyap di ruangan tersebut dengan Kyuhyun yang tetap teguh pada posisinya. Tubuhnya perlahan bergerak ke arah Sungmin, melengkung condong menyamakan posisi wajah di atas wajah Sungmin. Kerjapan matanya terlihat sedikit cepat, terkesan sedang mencoba menahan lingkupan air mata yang mulai memanas di bola matanya ketika garis rupawan wajah Sungmin terlukis jelas dipandangannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, sayang. Sangat mencintaimu," bisik Kyuhyun bergetar sambil mengecup dalam kening Sungmin. Rasa sesak dalam hati yang dia paksakan terpasung di lingkup sanubarinya membuahkan sebuah getaran samar dipunggungnya. Kyuhyun nyaris terisak bila hela panjang yang terlempar secara berkala tidak dia asumsikan sebagai pegangan hati.

Bukan karena dia seorang lelaki hingga pantang mengeluarkan setetes bulir air mata, namun karena Sungminlah dia selalu berusaha bertegar hati. Tidak menginginkan kesedihan terlukis di wajah sang kekasih sebab perasaan tercabiknya, maka Kyuhyun lebih memilih menyimpan perasaan tersebut ke sudut terdalam hatinya sekalipun rasa sesak itu berulang kali hendak menyeruak keluar di saat sepasang mata kembali mendapati kekacauan Sungmin.

Gorden jendela berwarna cokelat krim terkuak setengah akibat dari pergerakan tangannya yang mengintruksi sang gorden untuk menyingkir sejenak dari tugasnya menyamarkan pemandangan luar. Desauan angin malam yang terasa menggigit tulang sebab ruaman rintik hujan yang tidak kunjung berhenti seketika menerpa tubuh Kyuhyun dalam perjalanannya menghampiri pembatas beranda kamar.

Sepasang lengan Kyuhyun bertumpu pada pembatas beranda kamar membuat tubuhnya sedikit condong ke depan menilik tetesan hujan yang tertempa atap beranda kamar. Sorot matanya menyorot jauh terlihat menerawang seolah tengah menggalih kilasan masa lalu yang tampak begitu berkesan baginya. Sebuah kilasan manis nan bodoh yang acap kali memberondong pandangannya di setiap perasaan resah mengombak hatinya. Dan malam ini, rupanya Kyuhyun hendak menguak kembali kilasan tersebut.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

 _Bila sebuah tatapan dapat berkata mungkin perasaannya saat ini juga akan terkuak kebenarannya di saat untuk yang ke sekian kalinya pandangannya kembali terjatuh di seseorang yang sama. Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun melakukannya memandang diam-diam dari balik kaca kelasnya sambil bertopang dagu. Bola matanya bergerak samar mengikuti pergerakan sang incaran yang tengah berjalan pelan menyusuri halaman depan sekolah mereka._

 _Keningnya tertekuk kesal ketika lagi-lagi dia melihat sebuah plester luka berukuran kecil membaluti sudut bibir sang incaran. Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang terlihat jengah sekaligus terganggu. "Sebuah plester luka lagi." Salah satu tangannya yang terletak di meja tanpa sadar terkepal erat mendeskripsikan perasaan hatinya secara virtual bila Kyuhyun saat ini benar-benar sedang terganggu sebab kondisi tubuh sang incaran yang lagi-lagi dibaluti sebuah tanda kekerasan._

 _._

 _._

 _Ujung sepatu Kyuhyun terantuk cepat dan terlihat bosan dalam ketermenungannya menunggu kehadiran seseorang dibalik loker penyimpanan. Punggungnya menekan dinding, sementara salah satu tangannya menelusup di celana seragam sekolah tingkat atasnya; ekor matanya sesekali melirik ke arah pasang kaki yang berderap melewati loker penyimpanan tersebut dan tepat di tepakan pasang kaki lain yang terhenti di loker penyimpanan sontak menegangkan tubuh Kyuhyun._

 _Kyuhyun kemudian secepat kilat menegakkan tubuh tanpa membuat kegaduhan, kepalanya bergerak miring mengintip ke sisi loker penyimpanan; menilik si incaran yang tengah berkutat dengan lokernya hendak mengambil sepatu. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menemukan lekatan plester di wajah cantik itu, kini terletak di kening dan pelipis sebelah kiri. Sebenarnya apa yang tengah terjadi padanya? Mengapa wajah indah itu seolah enggan terlepas dari balutan luka sekalipun hanya sehari._

 _Nyaris saja Kyuhyun mengumpat ketika langkah kakinya yang hendak bergerak mengekori langkah si incaran yang mulai berderap pergi dari loker terhenti oleh getar ponselnya. Tanpa sadar tangan Kyuhyun bergerak mengusap dada saat mendapati si ponsel dalam mode senyap. Kyuhyun terpaksa menghiraukan panggilan tersebut, jemari tangannya kemudian bergerak ke tempat kotak pesan bermaksud mengirimkan sebuah pesan pada si pemanggil bila dirinya sekarang dalam mode tidak bisa diganggu._

 _Usai berkutat dengan ponselnya Kyuhyun lantas mematikan ponsel tersebut dan mengembalikannya ke dalam saku celana seragamnya sambil mengayun langkah sedikit cepat guna menyusul ketertinggalannya yang nyaris saja kehilangan sosok si incaran yang kini telah melenyapkan diri dari halaman depan sekolah. Hujan tiba-tiba turun menuai gerutuan kesal dari berbagai siswa maupun siswi yang turut berderap menghampiri gerbang sekolah sambil berlari kecil, Kyuhyun menghiraukan suasana gaduh tersebut; pandangannya kemudian dengan cepat teralih ke tubuh si incaran yang mulai mengambil langkah lari kecil menghampiri bangunan halte bus._

 _Sebuah semak belukar yang tumbuh di balik halte bus menjadi tempat persembunyian Kyuhyun. Alih-alih turut meneduhkan diri di balik atap halte bus, Kyuhyun justru menghiraukan jas sekolahnya yang mulai basah tersapu hujan dalam pengintaiannya di balik semak belukar. Tubuhnya berjongkok, terlihat nyaman dalam posisinya saat ini sekalipun percikan hujan tak jarang mengotori bagian bawah celananya. Selang beberapa menit menunggu, tubuhnya kemudian menegak dan mulai berderap pelan tanpa suara menghampiri sang incaran yang terlelap damai di kursi halte bus._

 _Kyuhyun merunduk, menatap lekat-lekat wajah indah dan suci itu yang begitu menawan dipandangannya. Sebuah nametag yang tersemat di dada sebelah kiri si incaran sekilas mengalihkan pandangan Kyuhyun. "Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, sebuah lekuk langka yang mustahil tersemat di gurat datarnya kini terlukis jelas. Pria tampan pemilik ratusan penggemar dari berbagai sekolah itu sejenak menyibukkan diri dalam koyakan tangan di dalam tas demi mengambil suatu barang yang ternyata sebuah payung lipat beserta jaket._

 _Tanpa membuat kegaduhan berlebih yang dapat memicu kesadaran Sungmin dari lelapnya, Kyuhyun berhasil menyelimutkan jaket berbahan cotton tebal itu ke tubuh depan Sungmin setelahnya menempatkan payung lipat berwarna biru ke sisi kanan tubuh Sungmin. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun memandang lekat-lekat wajah lelap Sungmin dalam getaran tubuh yang berbeda ketika sepasang matanya menatap plester luka di kening dan pelipis Sungmin._

" _Siapa yang melakukan hal brengsek ini kepadamu, sayang?"_

 _Jari telunjuk Kyuhyun perlahan terulur ke wajah Sungmin hendak menyentuh luka Sungmin namun terpaksa tertahan sebab dengungan samar dari Sungmin yang menandakan bila sang empu akan segera tersadar dari buaian mimpinya. Kyuhyun dengan berat hati harus bergegas kembali ke tempat persembunyiannya. Kelopak mata Sungmin mengerjap dua kali merasa bingung sekaligus takut ketika mendapati sebuah jaket dan sebuah payung di sekitar tubuhnya._

" _Milik siapa?" gumam Sungmin sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru halte, namun nihil dia tidak mendapati seorangpun di sana. Dalam kebimbangan hati yang tengah menimang untuk membawa barang tak bertuan itu turut beserta dirinya atau menghiraukannya di sini, pilihan Sungmin akhirnya terjatuh pada pilihan pertama untuk membawa turut serta bersamanya._

 _Tubuh Kyuhyun nyaris muncul dari balik semak belukar saat mendengar ringisan kuat dari Sungmin akibat dari lengan seragam yang basah menekan kuat luka di lengan belakang Sungmin yang sepenuhnya belum mengering dan kini kembali basah sebab rintik hujan yang sempat membuat lengan seragamnya basah. Bola mata Kyuhyun melebar jelas ketika Sungmin perlahan menguak lengannya ke atas siku memperlihatkan sebuah luka gesek yang melintang cukup besar di lengan belakang Sungmin, terlihat merah sekaligus berair._

" _Brengsek! Siapa yang melakukannya?! Tidak bisa dibiarkan, aku harus bergegas mencari tah_ _u pelakunya_ _," geram Kyuhyun emosi dalam benak. Sepasang tangannya kini benar-benar terkepal erat seolah begitu bernafsu ingin bergegas menghabisi siapapun itu yang telah berani melukai kekasih hatinya._

 _._

 _._

 _Selama seminggu ini Kyuhyun selalu berdiam diri di depan papan pengumuman berniat menilik nilai ujian uji coba milik Sungmin yang memang selama seminggu lalu sebuah agenda ujian uji coba mulai diikrarkan oleh pihak sekolah demi melatih sang siswa maupun siswinya dalam menempuh ujian akhir tingkat atas mereka yang akan dilaksanakan sebulan lagi. Bertanya mengapa Kyuhyun tidak melihat nilainya sendiri? Maka pertanyaan tersebut akan terjawab dengan untaian kata 'membuang waktu' sebab seluruh sekolahpun tahu bagaimana cemerlangnya otak si pria tampan pemilik ratusan penggemar itu._

 _Dalam keterdiamannya menghiraukan decakan kagum sekaligus celotehan tidak bermutu dari para penggemarnya, otak Kyuhyun berputar cepat merekam nilai Sungmin hanya dalam satu kali kerjap. "Dia lemah di bidang matematika dan ekonomi." Kepala Kyuhyun mengangguk satu kali kemudian berbalik menghindari kerumunan para penggemarnya yang masih teguh mencari perhatian dirinya dengan berbagai macam cara._

 _Langkah kaki Kyuhyun terhenti di depan kelas Sungmin, iris tajamnya bergelirya menatap tubuh Sungmin yang terduduk diam di sudut ruangan kelas tampak menyendiri dan tidak dihiraukan. "Sebuah plester luka lagi, sayang," bisik Kyuhyun pedih dalam kepalan tangan yang kian erat di balik saku celananya._

 _Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak berlari gusar ke tempat Sungmin guna merengkuh tubuh rapuh itu, perlahan Kyuhyun memaksakan langkah kakinya yang enggan menjauh dari kelas Sungmin ke dalam kaisan langkah menuju ke kelasnya. Kelas Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memang berbeda sekalipun di tingkat yang sama karena jurusan yang berbeda. Kyuhyun berada di kelas sains sementara Sungmin berada di kelas sosial._

 _._

 _._

 _Ujian akhir telah tiba dan kini Kyuhyun dirundung perasaan cemas di dalam fokusnya menjawab soal ujian. Sebelum dia menginjakkan kaki di kelasnya, Kyuhyun menyempatkan diri mengunjungi papan pengumuman demi melihat jadwal ujian Sungmin hari ini dan rupanya hari ini mata pelajaran matematika yang akan dihadapi Sungmin. Suara derak kursi yang di dorong mundur kemudian menjadi fokus mereka yang tengah bergelung serius di dalam lembaran soal ujian, sang guru pengawaspun segera mengalihkan pandang ke arah Kyuhyun._

" _Ada apa Kyuhyun-sshi?"_

" _Saya sudah menyelesaikan soal ujian saya, Choi saem," jawab Kyuhyun sambil berderap mendekat ke meja Choi saem dan meletakkan lembaran jawabannya bersama soal ujian ke meja Choi saem. Choi saem tersenyum bangga setelah menilik jawaban Kyuhyun di lembaran jawaban tersebut, sementara mereka hanya tercengang takjup di kursi masing-masing saat mendapati sang pria Cho memang sangat brilliant._

" _Baik, kau boleh pulang," ujar Choi saem sambil menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. Kepala Kyuhyun mengangguk satu kali kemudian bergegas berderap pergi dari ruang kelas ujian dengan langkah sedikit berlari._

 _Mata Kyuhyun acap kali melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya menilik perputaran waktu yang entah mengapa bergerak begitu cepat. Langkah kakinya bergerak serantan dalam menuruni anak tangga terakhir bahkan tanpa sadar dia melewati dua sampai tiga anak tangga sekaligus dalam tepakan langkah lebarnya. Begitu sampai di depan pintu kelas ujian Sungmin, Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang berupaya menetlarkan napas tersenggalnya setelahnya mengarahkan tangan mengetuk pintu kelas._

" _Ya, Kyuhyun-sshi. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya berkacamata minus dengan nada ramah. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepala memberi hormat sekilas kemudian berucap, "Maaf sebelumnya, Kim saem. Saya tanpa sengaja meninggalkan beberapa berkas penting saya di kelas ini saat saya mengikuti bimbingan konseling waktu lalu. Bisakah saya mengambilnya?" ucap Kyuhyun penuh alibi kebohongan, namun dia sangat meyakini bila Kim saem akan mempercayai setiap untaian alibi itu._

" _Silakan, tapi dimohon untuk tidak membuat kegaduhan. Ujian masih berlangsung," tutur Kim saem sambil menguak pintu kelas lebih lebar mempersilakan Kyuhyun untuk masuk. Kyuhyun bersorak sorai dalam hati, benar bukan praduganya sebab identitas diri yang baik dan kepandaian tidak wajarnya Kyuhyun memang seringkali menjadi barang elukan kagum bagi para guru di sekolah ini._

" _Terima kasih," kata Kyuhyun singkat kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun berteriak senang dalam hati saat mendapati Kim saem beranjak pergi dari kelas hendak menuju ke toilet, guru paruh baya itu benar-benar mempercayainya._

 _Menghiraukan berbagai decak kagum dan pandangan memuja dari berbagai pasang mata kaum hawa di seluruh penjuru kelas, mata Kyuhyun bergegas bergelirya ke ujung kelas demi mencari keberadaan Sungmin. Setelah mendapatkannya, langkah Kyuhyun kemudian tertapak cepat berderap ke tempat Sungmin tanpa mengundang kecurigaan dari setiap pasang mata siswa maupun siswi yang sesekali masih mengekori pergerakannya sekaligus sorotan kamera pengintai di sudut kiri kelas._

 _Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merundukkan tubuh di kolong meja setelah meraih soal ujian Sungmin beserta lembar jawabannya usai menggantinya dengan sepasang kertas tidak berguna di meja Sungmin dalam gerakan cepat dengan lindungan punggungnya menghalangi sorot kamera pengintai. Sungmin mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti atas tindakan aneh si pria asing yang sebelumnya belum pernah dia temui eksistensinya sekalipun teman sekelasnya sering membicarakannya._

 _Tidak kurang dari sepuluh menit lembaran ujian Sungmin yang semula begitu lenggang kini telah terjawab penuh oleh titik-titik samar dari Kyuhyun. Pria tampan itu kemudian kembali menegakkan tubuh menghalangi sorot kamera pengintai dengan punggungnya sambil membuat gestur seolah tengah merapikan beberapa lembar kertas di meja Sungmin. Tubuhnya sedikit merunduk ke wajah Sungmin yang senantiasa menatap lekat dirinya dalam rona kebingungan._

" _Aku sudah menjawab semua soal itu, kau hanya perlu menghitamkannya kembali. Jangan mencoba menghapusnya, lain waktu aku akan menjelaskannya kepadamu motif dari semua sikap anehku ini. Ingat, jangan mencoba untuk menghapusnya atau aku akan bunuh diri," tekan Kyuhyun di setiap kalimatnya. Kepala Sungmin tanpa sadar sedikit tersentak ke belakang begitu mengejutkan kalimat Kyuhyun yang terlempar keluar. "Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku," ancam Kyuhyun sekali lagi sambil mengambil sebuah pisau lipat dari balik saku jasnya bermaksu memberikan penekanan ancaman secara gerak tubuh._

 _Tubuh Kyuhyun perlahan menegak sempurna tepat ketika Kim saem membuka pintu kelas._

" _Kau sudah mendapatkan berkas pentingmu, Kyuhyun-sshi?"_

" _Ya, Kim saem, saya mohon undur diri."_

 _Sungmin dapat melihat seulas lekuk tulus tersemat di sudut bibir Kyuhyun ketika pria tampan itu sekilas melirik dirinya sebelum melenyapkan diri dari balik pintu kelas. Kepala Sungmin merunduk, menatap titik-titik samar di lembaran jawabannya dengan getaran hangat di hati. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, segaris lekuk indah tersemat di wajah Sungmin setelah sekian lama lenyap terenggut oleh peristiwa kelam 7 tahun lalu._

 _._

 _._

 _Sungmin terdiam menatap uluran tangan Kyuhyun yang tersemat lembaran soal ujian ekonomi yang akan dia geluti jawabannya hari ini. Kepalanya perlahan mendongak menatap tubuh Kyuhyun yang tengah bersandar santai di dinding sambil menatap datar dirinya._

" _Bagaimana bila aku tidak menginginkannya? Apa kau akan mengancamku lagi?"_

 _Sudut bibir Kyuhyun tertarik miring ketika mendengar lontaran polos dari Sungmin. Tatapannya sekilas meneduh tetapi begitu cepat berubah ke dalam sorot mengintimidasi. "Tentu," jawab Kyuhyun singkat._

" _Apa kau akan membunuhku?"_

 _Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala, tubuhnya kemudian beranjak dari dinding berderap menghampiri Sungmin. Wajahnya condong ke arah Sungmin, kian melengkung ke bawah nyaris menyentuh ujung hidung Sungmin. Salah satu tangannya bergerak sigap menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan Sungmin ketika sekilas mendapati tubuh Sungmin hendak menjauh darinya._

" _Untuk apa membunuh manusia tidak berguna sepertimu, Sungmin-sshi. Lebih baik aku membunuh diriku sendiri ketimbang membunuhmu. Lekas terima kebikanku ini maka kau akan terus mendapati nyawaku masih melekat diragaku," lontar Kyuhyun sedikit kejam dan terpaksa. Memang tidak seharusnya dia mengatakan kalimat bodoh itu kepada Sungmin, namun apa dikata bila tidak menginginkan penolakan Sungmin maka dia harus terpaksa menguntai perkataan kasar seperti itu._

" _Kau benar, aku memang manusia tidak berguna. Terima kasih atas kebaikan hatimu kepada manusia tidak berguna ini, Kyuhyun-sshi."_

 _Sungmin kemudian berbalik pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun usai meraih lembaran soal ekonomi yang telah tercoret jawaban Kyuhyun ke dalam genggaman tangannya. Jemari tangan Kyuhyun bergerak mengerat surai kecokelatannya ke belakang sambil menggeram frustasi merutuki lidah bodoh yang dengan tega menguntai perkataan sadis pada kekasih hatinya._

" _Maaf, sayang. Aku tidak bermaksud berkata bodoh seperti itu. Kau sungguh berharga bagiku. Sungguh, aku telah jatuh ke dalam pesonamu, Lee Sungmin."_

 _._

 _._

" _Dasar anak pembawa aib! Tidak berguna! Seharusnya aku telah membunuh_ _m_ _u waktu itu! Waktu kau mengalami demam tinggi yang tidak kunjung turun!"_

 _Kyuhyun mengepalkan sepasang tangannya yang terjatuh di sisi tubuh, menekan berontakan sentakan emosi akibat dari pemandangan amoral yang terbayang di sepasang matanya. Semua terlihat begitu jelas, bagaimana si wanita memukul keras tubuh Sungmin, membuat guratan perih di sepanjang garis wajah Sungmin serta tubuhnya dan bagaimana si wanita mencaci maki Sungmin dalam konsonan kata tidak pantas. Sungguh sangat tidak pantas terlebih bila semua tindakan amoral tersebut terletak di tubuh seorang ibu._

 _Sungguh di luar perkiraannya, begitu tidak terkira bila goresan luka yang selalu menghantui tubuh Sungmin tidak lain berasal dari hujaman kejam ibunya sendiri. Tubuh Kyuhyun kian menegang nyaris menyongsong langkah ke tempat Sungmin dan bergegas menghentikan semua hujaman tidak berperikemanusiaan itu bila ingatan tentang dirinya yang kembali menjadi pengintai kehidupan Sungmin tidak menahan langkahnya._

" _Bagaimana bila kau menjual tubuhmu pada para pria hidung belang berkantung tebal di luar sana? Aku pikir dengan garis wajah dan bentuk tubuh yang kau miliki saat ini mereka akan tergiur kepadamu. Lagipula hanya dengan cara itu kau bisa membuatku senang atas ketidaknormalan yang tengah kau derita saat ini!" teriaknya tidak waras sambil membanting keras pintu rumah sederhananya menghiraukan seorang pemuda manis yang semakin tertunduk tragis di tanah. Menunduk dalam merutuki nasib sial yang selalu menerjang dirinya sejak peristiwa kelam 7 tahun silam yang dengan kejam memutarbalikkan sikap ibunya menjadi seorang pribadi yang sulit dia kenali._

" _Brengsek! Begitukah sikap seorang ibu kepada putranya sendiri!" umpat Kyuhyun tidak terima. Emosinya semakin tersulut pekat setelah mendengar untaian kata tidak pantas terlontar dari bibir wanita baya itu kepada Sungmin. Begitu tega menyuruh putranya sendiri untuk melakoni sebuah pekerjaan amoral yang tentu saja Kyuhyun tentang mentah-mentah. Sampai nyawa merenggang di kerongkongan sekalipun, Kyuhyun tidak akan rela mendapati tubuh kekasih hatinya terjajaki oleh tangan-tangan brengsek itu. Tidak akan pernah._

 _Seorang wanita tua yang sempat terdiam sejenak di depan rumah Sungmin dengan tatapan iba yang mengarah ke pemuda manis itu perlahan kembali melangkah pelan menjauhi kediaman sederhana Sungmin sambil tertunduk perih, merutuki ketidakberdayaannya yang sebenarnya ingin sekali membantu Sungmin melepaskan diri dari tikaman fisik serta batin yang terus menghujam Sungmin sejak 7 tahun kepindahan mereka di perumahan kumuh ini._

" _Maaf, bolehkah saya bertanya sesuatu kepada anda?" tanya Kyuhyun ramah sambil membungkukkan tubuh memberi salam penghormatan. Sang wanita tua yang mendapati kedatangan Kyuhyun secara tiba-tiba kemudian tersenyum canggung menerima sikap sopan Kyuhyun yang terlayang untuknya meskipun kedatangan pria tampan tersebut tak ayal membuatnya sedikit terkejut. "Ya, silakan nak," ujar si wanita ramah sambil mengusap puncak kepala Kyuhyun._

" _Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf bila pertanyaan saya terkesan lancang. Apakah anda mengenal pemilik rumah tersebut? Sebenarnya saya ingin menanyakan perihal peristiwa amoral yang baru saya saksikan tadi sore di depan rumah itu? Bila anda mengetahuinya, bersediakah anda memberitahu saya. Karena sejujurnya saya sedikit merasa terganggu dengan peristiwa tersebut."_

 _Wanita tua itu menatap wajah Kyuhyun lekat-lekat, tanpa bertanyapun dia mengetahuinya bila pemuda tampan di hadapannya ini memang benar-benar merasa terganggu dengan kejadian tersebut bahkan bila ditelisik lebih jauh pemuda asing ini tidak hanya sekadar merasa terganggu tapi begitu muak._

" _Baik, aku akan menjelaskannya kepadamu, tapi sebelum itu. Bersediakah kau mengucap janji di hadapanku?"_

" _Janji?"_

" _Ya, berjanjilah bila setelah ini kau akan membawa Sungmin pergi dari kehidupan peliknya dan menjaganya."_

 _Kyuhyun seketika tercengang sedikit tersentak sebab untaian kata tidak terduga dari si wanita tua yang terlempar lamat menyentuh gendang telinganya. Hatinya tiba-tiba bergetar hangat memberondong rajutan kata yang tanpa sadar terlafal tegas dari balik bibirnya akibat dari terpaan perasaan berlebihnya terhadap Sungmin._

" _Ya, saya berjanji."_

 _._

 _._

' _Perkenalkan, aku Lee Sie yoo. Nenek dari mendiang ayah Sungmin. Keluarga kami jatuh miskin akibat dari Perusahaan yang tertimbun hutang. Semua aset yang kami miliki tersita demi membayar seluruh hutang-hutang tersebut hingga membuat anakku depresi dan lebih memilih melenyapkan diri dengan cara melompat dari lantai teratas sebuah gedung tua, menghiraukan keberadaan keluarganya serta sang putra yang masih berumur 10 tahun. Belum sempat suasana berkabung lenyap dari bayang keluarga kami, istri anakku sekaligus ibu Sungmin mendadak mendapat gangguan psikis yang berimbas pada tindakan amoral terhadap diri Sungmin. Sungmin yang kala itu masih berumur 10 tahun sudah menjadi alat pemuas depresi ibunya. Kerap kali bocah manis itu mendapat siksaan fisik serta cercaan batin bila gangguan psikis ibunya tiba-tiba kambuh.'_

' _Tentu saja, kala itu aku tidak hanya berdiam diri membiarkan Seung yol terus menumpahkan depresinya kepada Sungmin, berulangkali aku menawari tempat tinggalku kepada Sungmin, namun Sungmin terus menolaknya, bocah berumur 10 tahun itu begitu mencintai ibunya hingga dia rela menjadi tumpuan depresi ibunya asal dapat selalu bersama sang ibu . Hingga tepat di suatu malam yang tengah diguyur hujan deras, Seung yol nyaris melenyapkan nyawa Sungmin dalam jeratan syalnya sebab Sungmin tidak bekerja dikarenakan demam tinggi yang tidak kunjung turun, beruntung waktu itu aku tengah berkunjung ke rumah mereka kembali berniat menawari Sungmin untuk tinggal bersama dan dalam lontaran paksaanku sebab sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan semua kelakuan Seung yol yang semakin hari semakin menjadi, aku berhasil membawa Sungmin turut serta bersamaku. Namun, sekali lagi Sungmin memberontak ingin kembali tinggal bersama Seung yol dengan alibi merasa kasihan kepada ibunya karena tinggal seorang diri. Dan pada akhirnya ketika dia berusia 12 tahun, aku terpaksa melepaskannya, mengembalikan dirinya kembali ke dalam jeratan pesakitan itu.'_

' _Namun, untuk saat ini bolehkah aku berharap bila kau mampu membawanya pergi dari pesakitan itu? Sungguh, aku sangat bergantung kepadamu, nak. Aku mohon bebaskan cucuku dari jerat kelam itu. Aku mohon.'_

 _Kelopak mata Kyuhyun perlahan terkuak menampilkan sepasang iris tajam yang tersorot semu penuh getar kepedihan yang terlukis pekat akibat dari kilasan perbincangannya bersama nenek Sungmin dua hari lalu. Segala macam pertanyaan yang selama ini selalu menghantui lelapnya kini telah terjawab dan Kyuhyun begitu menyesalkan kenyataan tersebut yang entah mengapa begitu kejam tergurat di garis takdir Sungmin, sang penempat hatinya._

 _Sepasang tangan yang menggenggam stir kemudi tanpa sadar menguat ketika matanya melihat tubuh Sungmin keluar dari mobil bersama seorang pria setengah baya melangkah beriringan memasuki sebuah bangunan mewah minim cahaya yang dia ketahui bernama BAR. Emosi Kyuhyun serentak melonjak naik, apa yang dikatakan nenek Sungmin memang bukan suatu kebohongan bahwa Sungmin memang sangat menyayangi ibunya hingga semua titah sang ibu sekalipun menyakitinya akan dia lakoni demi membuat hati sang ibu bergejolak senang._

" _Brengsek!" umpat Kyuhyun kalap sambil beranjak turun dari mobil Porsche berwarna biru metalik miliknya dalam suara debum riuh si pintu yang terbanting kuat._

 _Jemari Kyuhyun bergelirya di balik saku jasnya ketika tubuhnya telah sampai di pintu, salah seorang pria kekar penjaga pintu mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun usai menerima gerakan jari telunjuk Kyuhyun yang mengintruksikannya untuk berderap ke tempatnya. Lembaran uang won kemudian meluncur di saku jas sepasang pria bertubuh kekar itu setelah Kyuhyun mengusaikan bisikannya. Kepala mereka serentak mengangguk patuh tepat ketika Kyuhyun menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam BAR._

 _Sepasang mata Kyuhyun mengedar cepat, mencari keberadaan Sungmin bersama pria tua bangka yang dalam sekejap berhasil mengombak emosinya hingga ke ubun-ubun. Nyaris saja Kyuhyun melemparkan sebuah botol wine yang terletak di meja Bartender ke kepala si pria tua bangka saat iris tajamnya mendapati keberadaan tubuh Sungmin di pangkuan pria brengsek itu. Kyuhyun menggeram rendah, kepalanya kemudian menoleh ke sisi kiri, menatap lekat seorang pemuda yang tampak seumuran dengannya tengah menyibukkan diri dalam tegukan tequila._

 _Perlahan tubuh Kyuhyun mendekat, punggungnya sedikit condong ke arah pemuda asing itu kemudian melontarkan perkataannya dalam nada berbisik. Pria tampan berbalutkan jaket levis itu menatap wajah Kyuhyun lekat-lekat sebelum menganggukkan kepala menyetujui permintaan Kyuhyun. Salah satu tangan Kyuhyun kemudian menyusup ke saku jaket levis si pemuda, bergerak menyematkan beberapa helaian lembar won._

" _Sekarang," titah Kyuhyun begitu melihat kepala si pria brengsek perlahan mendekati wajah Sungmin hendak mengecup bibir lelaki cantik itu. Sang penerima titah mengangguk menyetujui perintah Kyuhyun._

 _Selang beberapa menit sebuah suara pecahan kaca yang beriringan dengan suara benturan benda padat membentur sudut meja membuahkan teriakan bising di antara pengunjung BAR yang tanpa sengaja menatap perkelahian tersebut. Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh si pemuda berjaket levis ke meja Sungmin dengan cukup keras hingga membuat isi dari meja tersebut tercecer ke lantai yang turut serta menyentakkan posisi nyaris intim mereka._

 _Sungmin beranjak dari tempatnya, belum sempat dia mencerna keadaan; tubuhnya tiba-tiba terdorong ke belakang nyaris membentur dinding sebab tersenggol oleh tubuh seorang pria berjas hitam. Mata Sungmin membulat terkejut ketika keadaan remang-remang di BAR tersebut mendadak sedikit terang akibat dari pertikaian pelanggan yang mengganggu kenyamanan._

" _Kyuhyun," kata Sungmin sumbang masih tidak percaya dengan kenyataan di hadapannya bila dirinya akan dipertemukan kembali dengan salah seorang mantan teman tingkat atasnya di tempat seperti ini dan dalam keadaan diri yang tidak tepat. "T-Tunggu, dia teman saya. Biar saya yang membawanya keluar dari tempat ini," sergah Sungmin cepat ketika dirinya melihat sepasang pria kekar berjas hitam berderap ke tempat Kyuhyun hendak membawa tubuh Kyuhyun keluar dari BAR._

 _Sungmin kemudian meraih tangan Kyuhyun membawa pria bertubuh tegap itu beranjak dari BAR dalam hirauan teriakan si pria hidung belang yang melayangkan protesan kesal kepadanya akibat dari dirinya yang tiba-tiba meninggalkan tempat tanpa berucap sepatahpun._

" _Ingin kembali memuaskan hasratnya, Sungmin-sshi?" tanya Kyuhyun meremehkan sambil bersiul kotor ketika melihat tubuh Sungmin berbalik hendak kembali memasuki BAR. "Aku pikir dia tidak akan bisa memuaskanmu," lanjut Kyuhyun kini diiringi sebuah kekehan menjijikkan._

" _Apa yang kau harapkan dari lelaki beraroma tanah semacam dia? Uangkah? Aku juga memilikinya, bahkan aku juga bisa memuaskanmu."_

 _Tubuh Sungmin menegang merasa tidak terima dengan semua lontaran merendahkan dari Kyuhyun sekalipun hal itu memang pantas dia dapatkan. Namun, bila boleh membela diri sejujurnya ini adalah kali pertama dalam hidupnya; dirinya masih bersih tidak seburuk yang Kyuhyun kira._

" _Aku tidak seburuk itu?!" geram Sungmin rendah usai berbalik menatap Kyuhyun dalam sorot mata membunuh. Kyuhyun tersenyum miring, sepasang telapak tangannya bergerak menyelusup ke saku celana._

" _Apa_ _aku tadi salah mengenali seseorang? Seorang pria bersurai kelam yang terduduk di pangkuan tua bangka itu, bukan dirimu?" tanya Kyuhyun datar terselip nada menggeram marah ketika otaknya terpaksa kembali menelisik ingatan brengsek atas perlakuan si tua bangka kepada pencuri hatinya._

 _Kepalan tangan Sungmin mengerat, raut kesal yang tergurat jelas di wajah Sungmin semakin terlihat pekat. "Bukan urusanmu!" cerca Sungmin masih dalam nada suara rendahnya. Suara kekehan ringan kemudian memutari telinga Sungmin. Kyuhyun mendesah panjang, salah satu tangannya bergerak mengusap tengkuk dengan iris kelam yang menyorot lekat sepanjang garis tubuh Sungmin._

" _Akan menjadi urusanku bila diriku juga menginginkan pelayananmu, Sungmin-sshi."_

" _Kau_."_

" _Kenapa marah? Aku pikir perkataanku tidak ada yang salah atau jangan-jangan kau hanya menerima pelayanan para pria beraroma tanah seperti mereka."_

 _Lontaran perkataan Kyuhyun terdengar semakin mencela dirinya. Melenyapkan gugusan harga dirinya ke dalam sapuan praduga yang sejujurnya sangat melenceng dari keteguhan hatinya. Sungguh, Sungmin bukanlah seorang pria brengsek penjaja tubuh seperti apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun; hal ini terpaksa dia lakukan hanya demi menyenangkan_ _perasaan_ _ibunya, tidak lebih._

" _Bukankah sudah aku katakan, kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun dari mereka. Bila hanya sebuah uang, aku juga memilikinya. Sebutkan saja nominalnya, maka aku akan dengan senang hati memberikannya kepadamu asal kau bersedia menempati ranjangku malam ini."_

 _Dan sebuah tamparan keras tersemat di pipi kanan Kyuhyun tepat ketika konsonan kata merendahkannya terselesaikan. Dada Sungmin bergerak cepat, tersenggal menahan buncahan emosi sekaligus rintihan pesakitan hati yang berimbas pada pandangan yang mulai memburam._

" _Berhenti bicara seolah kau telah mengetahui semuanya, Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak Sungmin kalap sambil mendorong dada Kyuhyun menjauh. "Kau tidak tahu apapun! Kau tidak mengetahuinya! Tentangku! Tentang hidupku! Kau sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya, brengsek!" Satu tamparan lagi Sungmin lemparkan di pipi kiri Kyuhyun bersama satu bulir air mata yang tanpa sadar melinang dari mata kanan Sungmin._

" _Kau orang kaya! Hidupmu penuh dengan kesempurnaan dan kasih sayang! Tentu saja kau tidak mengetahuinya! Pesakitanku! Kelamnya hatiku! Kau tidak akan mengetahuinya!"_

 _Sungmin mulai terisak ketika rintik hujan yang semula menyapa samar mulai menunjukkan eksistensinya meleburkan bulir air matanya ke dalam rinai hujan yang tersapu ganas. "Kau tidak berhak menuding hina diriku seperti itu ketika sebuah penderitaan hidup tidak pernah kau kecap kepahitannya. Kau tidak berhak, karena kau memang tidak mengetahuinya."_

 _Kepala Sungmin merunduk dalam, bahunya bergetar samar menahan suara isakan yang sesekali masih terlafal dari balik bibirnya yang terkulum dalam. "Aku memang tidak mengetahuinya, tapi aku mengerti keadaanmu, Sungmin." Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam menerima lonjakan pesakitan Sungmin mulai bergerak merengkuh bahu Sungmin yang tentu saja mendapat penolakan dari sang empu._

" _Pergilah, jangan pernah menemuiku lagi."_

 _Kyuhyun mencengkeram pergelangan tangan kanan Sungmin menuai berontakan kecil dari Sungmin._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan aku!"_

" _Tidak."_

 _Kepala Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun yang rupanya telah lebih dulu memaku wajah Sungmin, menenggelamkannya ke dalam sentakan perasaan tak kasat mata yang seketika membuat Sungmin terbungkam. "Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Tidak untuk hari ini dan selamanya."_

" _Kyuhyun.."_

" _Aku mencintaimu."_

 _Sungmin tercengang, terbungkam kaku di dalam cengkeraman tangan Kyuhyun bersama sepasang bola mata yang menekan intens sorot teduh Kyuhyun; begitu berbeda dengan pandangan mencemooh beberapa waktu lalu. "Mustahil. Tidak mungkin, kau_."_

 _Pergelangan tangan kanan Sungmin yang terjatuh di antara tubuh mereka perlahan terangkat ke puncak kepala Kyuhyun. Sungmin masih terpaku, berupaya tidak mempercayai semua tindakan aneh Kyuhyun yang sejujurnya telah mampu menggetarkan hatinya sejak pertemuan awal mereka di kelas kala itu._

" _Aku mencintaimu. Aku sungguh mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin. Bila kau tidak mempercayai perkataanku, tatap mataku."_

 _Tanpa sadar satu air mata kembali melinangi wajah Sungmin yang terlebur rintik hujan, bibir Sungmin bergetar hendak melontarkan sebait kata yang kemudian berimbas pada getaran suaranya._

" _Apakah kau tidak akan mengecewakanku? Apakah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku? Apakah kau akan terus mencintaiku, Kyuhyun?"_

 _Tubuh Kyuhyun perlahan merunduk, menyatukan kening mereka; memerangkap pandangan Sungmin ke dalam pautan penuh kasihnya yang semakin menguar jelas menghipnotis gelombang keraguan di benak Sungmin. "Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku, Sungmin-sshi."_

 _Tiba-tiba sebuah kekehan ringan terlontar dari belah bibir mereka sebelum kembali terhipnotis di dalam pautan kasih sorot mata mereka. "Apa_ _kau juga akan bunuh diri bila aku tidak menerima pernyataan cintamu, Kyuhyun-sshi?"_

" _Kemungkinan seperti itu."_

 _Dan jawaban asal Kyuhyun, namun bernada tegas itu berhasil mendorong tubuh Sungmin ke dalam rengkuhan eratnya. Kyuhyun terkekeh lega kemudian bergerak mengecupi puncak kepala Sungmin, sementara Sungmin semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Kyuhyun mencoba meraih seulas kehangatan kasih sayang yang nyaris tidak pernah dia dapatkan semenjak kejadian kelam yang menimpa dirinya 7 tahun silam._

' _Terima kasih, Kyuhyun. Mulai sekarang aku akan mencoba membuka hatiku hanya untukmu.'_

 _Kedua kalinya selama 18 tahun dia mengarungi kehidupan yang terasa semakin terjal, seulas lekuk indah kembali tergaris di bibir Sungmin sebab perlakuan Kyuhyun terhadapnya. Ya, lagi-lagi ulasan senyum itu terbentuk karena keberadaan Kyuhyun. Maka, malam ini Sungmin telah memutuskan untuk menyerahkan hatinya kepada Kyuhyun, sejenak menghiraukan kilasan kelam miliknya yang tanpa sadar mulai mengkerak di sanubari._

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

"Kyu…Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun tersentak ke dalam kesadarannya ketika suara gumaman Sungmin melenyapkan gugusan masa lalunya. Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang bersama iringan langkah kaki yang sedikit bergerak cepat menghampiri ranjang Sungmin. Tubuh Sungmin bergerak resah di dalam lelapnya dengan jemari tangan yang mengerat kuat ujung selimut tebal berwarna cokelat krim. Tangan Kyuhyun meraih jemari tangan Sungmin lalu menautkannya ke dalam ruas jemarinya.

Punggungnya melengkung ke depan, terlihat condong ke wajah Sungmin usai menempatkan pantat di sisi tubuh Sungmin. "Kyuhyun! kau dimana?! Kyu!" racauan pelan Sungmin mendadak berubah menjadi teriakan panik yang seketika menuai kerutan cemas dari Kyuhyun. Tangan kanan yang terbebas kemudian mengarah ke pipi Sungmin, menepuk pipi halus itu dengan pelan.

"Sayang. Hey, Sungmin. Bangun sayang, aku disini. Sungmin," bisik Kyuhyun lembut tepat di depan wajah Sungmin. Perlahan sepasang kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampilkan sepasang iris bulat yang tersorot kacau. Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya berupaya memfokuskan pandangan yang memburam paska terlelap. "Kyuhyun," gumam Sungmin meragu yang dibalas dengan satu kecupan di kening.

"Ya, ini aku," balas Kyuhyun masih dalam nada lembutnya.

Seulas senyum lega kemudian menaungi wajah Sungmin, lengan kanannya melingkar ke leher Kyuhyun membawa wajah Kyuhyun semakin mendekat ke arahnya. " _Bad dream_ ," kata Sungmin pelan hendak memberitahu Kyuhyun penyebab sikap kacaunya beberapa menit lalu. Kyuhyun tersenyum, satu kecupan kembali Kyuhyun layangkan, kini di bibir Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau mimpikan?"

Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun lekat-lekat, sepasang irisnya berkilat indah tertempa sinar lampu temaram yang terletak di sisi kiri ranjang. "Kau meninggalkanku," jawab Sungmin pelan sembari melepaskan lingkaran lengannya dari leher Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya kemudian beranjak dari posisi rebahannya dan beralih menyandarkan punggung ke _head bed_. Jemari tangan Kyuhyun menyusup ke ruas jemari tangan Sungmin lantas menautkannya ke dalam genggaman erat.

"Aku disini_." Wajah Kyuhyun mendekat semakin mengikis sekat wajah mereka dengan sentuhan di ujung hidung. Kecupan kecil sesekali dia layangkan, berulangkali di bibir Sungmin. "…tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji," lanjut Kyuhyun sambil menyesap bibir bawah Sungmin. "Aku tahu_." Sungmin menahan dada Kyuhyun, melepaskan tautan bibir mereka yang nyaris terpaut semakin dalam. "…hanya sebuah mimpi buruk. Tidak perlu diingat lagi," simpul Sungmin menyudahi topik mimpinya yang entah mengapa sedikit mengganggu perasaannya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa aku tidur selama ini?"

Tubuh Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menegang ketika telinganya mendengar runtutan kalimat tanya yang dilayangkan Sungmin untuknya. Sepasang matanya menyorot Sungmin dalam balutan ketidakpercayaan berlebih, begitu mengejutkan diri Sungmin yang rupanya tengah berupaya melupakan semua peristiwa yang telah terjadi hari ini. "Sayang_." Kyuhyun memotong ucapannya saat kerlingan mata Sungmin menatap dirinya, terkesan ringan dan polos.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa aku kembali pingsan tanpa sebab? Hae _Uissanim_ sudah memeriksa keadaanku?"

"Sayang, kau tidak mengingatnya?"

Kening Sungmin berkerut tidak mengerti, alis matanya menyatu bersama tindakan diri yang tengah meneguk air minum secara perlahan. "Apa maksudmu? Apa yang perlu aku ingat?"

Dan jawaban Sungmin seketika menjatuhkan perasaan Kyuhyun ke dasar jurang terdalam, menyepuhnya menjadi serpihan tidak berarti lalu menerbangkannya dalam riuhan kekecawaan atas praduga negatif yang begitu dia sesalkan kebenarannya. Sungmin melupakannya, tidak hanya sekadar melupakan. Lelaki cantik itu bahkan terkesan berusaha melenyapkannya, tidak menginginkannya. Kyuhyun menghela napas berat mencoba meredamkan gejolak emosinya ke dalam perkataan Donghae waktu lalu.

' _Kondisi batinnya kembali terguncang, terlebih sekarang dia sedang mengandung maka tingkat kesensitifan perasaannya akan meningkat 2 kali lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Maka dari itu, aku peringatkan kepadamu untuk tidak terlalu menekankan kehendakmu padanya.'_

Jemari tangan Sungmin mengusap lengan Kyuhyun berusaha menarik perhatian Kyuhyun yang mendadak bungkam dengan sorot mata berkabut penuh makna tidak terdefinisi. "Ada apa? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mengapa tiba-tiba raut wajahmu berubah, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengulaskan satu lekuk hangat dalam keterpaksaannya mematri perkataan Donghae di benaknya, bahwa untuk saat ini lebih baik membiarkan Sungmin berkelana ke dalam opsi kesenangannya sekalipun dengan mengorbankan perasaannya, Kyuhyun akan bertahan. "Tidak ada. Kau hanya kelelahan, sayang," kata Kyuhyun berusaha tegar sambil mengusap sisi wajah Sungmin lalu kembali menyematkan satu kecupan di kening Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum getir saat tangannya bergelirya ke perut Sungmin, melancarkan sebuah usapan lembut bermaksud meminta maaf. _'Maafkan, Daddy sayang,'_ gumam Kyuhyun di dalam gerakannya mengusap perut datar Sungmin.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu susu," ujar Kyuhyun usai melepaskan kecupannya dari kening Sungmin. Kelopak mata Sungmin mengerjap dua kali, kepalanya sedikit miring ke kanan menggesturkan perasaan bingung. "Susu? Untuk apa? Bukankah aku tidak terbiasa minum susu sebelum tidur, Kyuhyun. Seperti bayi saja," kekeh Sungmin dalam menyambut perkataan Kyuhyun yang hendak beranjak dari kamar mereka.

Hati Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berdesir hangat ketika bibir Sungmin melontarkan sebuah pelafalan kata 'bayi' yang memang begitu Kyuhyun harapkan terlafal dari bibir Sungmin namun dalam pengartian lain. Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak mengusap puncak kepala Sungmin, dia sedikit merundukkan tubuh membayangi pandangan Sungmin.

"Hanya sekadar untuk menghangatkan tubuh, tidak masalah, bukan," bujuk Kyuhyun sembari menyerahkan dua butir kapsul vitamin sekaligus suplemen untuk ibu hamil ke tangan Sungmin. Sungmin lagi-lagi dirundung perasaan bingung ketika mendapat dua buah kapsul mencurigakan dari tangan Kyuhyun mendiami telapak tangannya. "Obat apa ini?"

"Vitamin, sayang," jawab Kyuhyun lugas sambil menahan getar hatinya. Kepala Sungmin beralih ke meja nakas, menatap dua botol plastik berukuran sedang dan berwarna putih tanpa label membuat perasaan curiganya semakin berkecamuk pekat. "Vitamin tanpa label? Jangan berkata bila sekarang kau tengah menjadikanku sebuah kelinci percobaan atas racikan obat anehmu ini," cerca Sungmin berpraduga negatif yang direspon dengan kekehan ringan Kyuhyun.

"Aku bukan seorang ilmuan gila, sayang. Percayalah, itu benar-benar hanya sebuah vitamin imun tubuh seperti pada umumnya."

"Baiklah. Baiklah," desau Sungmin menyerah sambil meneguk dua butir kapsul bening itu ke dalam mulut. Kyuhyun mendesah lega, sekalipun Sungmin dalam upaya memburamkan keberadaan calon anak mereka; setidaknya pria cantik itu masih bersedia menjaga perkembangan janinnya meskipun harus dengan cara berbohong.

Sebuah hela panjang dan berat lagi-lagi terkepul dari bibir Kyuhyun ketika dirinya baru saja mengusaikan kegiatannya membuatkan segelas susu untuk Sungmin sekaligus membakar semua kotak susu tersebut ke dalam tong sampah di belakang rumahnya setelah sebelumnya menempatkan isinya ke dalam sebuah kaleng susu tidak berlabel. Kyuhyun menempatkan telapak tangannya ke bibir gelas hendak mengontrol suhu panas susu tersebut, setelah dirasa suhu dalam susu tersebut sudah layak untuk dikonsumsi Kyuhyun kembali menggerakkan kakinya menuju kamar mereka.

.

"Ini, minumlah."

Sungmin meraih gelas susu yang terulur ke arahnya, bibirnya menggumam kalimat 'terima kasih' sebelum bergerak meneguk susu tersebut hingga tandas. Kyuhyun tidak mampu menyembunyikan ukiran senyumnya, perasaannya kembali bergerumuh hangat saat melihat Sungmin menerima semua asupan bergizi itu demi pertumbuhan calon anak mereka. Untuk saat ini, biarlah seperti ini selama calon anak mereka dalam keadaan aman, biarlah Kyuhyun membohonginya. Dia yakin, suatu saat nanti ada sebuah masa di mana Sungmin dapat menerima buah hati mereka secara lapang dan mengasihinya. Ya, Kyuhyun memang sangat meyakininya, hal tersebut pasti akan terjadi.

"Kau mengganti merek susunya?" tanya Sungmin dalam gerakan meletakkan gelas bening bekas susu ke meja nakas. Kyuhyun tersenyum, jemari tangannya terulur mengusap sisi wajah Sungmin.

"Kenapa?"

"Rasanya berbeda."

Telapak tangan Sungmin menepuk sisi tubuhnya mengintruksi Kyuhyun untuk turut menyamankan tubuhnya di ranjang tepat di sisi kiri tubuhnya. Kyuhyun merespon intruksi Sungmin, pria tampan bergelar profesor itu kemudian merengkuh tubuh Sungmin, membawa kepala Sungmin menyandar ke dadanya.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Sungmin mendongak menatap wajah Kyuhyun sekilas lalu mengangguk pelan. "Ya, sekalipun rasanya sedikit aneh, tetapi tidak buruk." Sungmin melemparkan senyum lebarnya ke pandangan Kyuhyun menularkan seulas lekuk hangat di garis bibir Kyuhyun.

"Syukurlah, bila kau menyukainya, sayang."

"Merek apa? Jangan bilang tanpa label lagi?" tuduh Sungmin tepat sasaran. Sejenak Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil mendengar tuduhan Sungmin yang memang benar kenyataannya. "Sepertinya tanpa label lagi," goda Kyuhyun yang sontak mendapat cubitan kecil di pinggangnya. Sungmin berseru kesal kembali mengomeli dirinya dengan tuduhan sebagai kelinci percobaan yang dibungkam dalam satu kali kecupan hangat.

"Malam semakin larut, sayang. Sebaiknya lekas tidur."

"Tapi, aku baru saja bangun, Kyu."

Kyuhyun merenggut bibir Sungmin, membawa protesan sang istri ke dalam lumatan penuhnya. "Tetap harus tidur karena organ di dalam tubuhmu sangat membutuhkannya, terutama otakmu." Kyuhyun kembali berkhotbah dalam nada tegas seorang dokter membuat Sungmin berdecak jengah. " _Arra. Arra_ , Cho _Uissanim_ , aku akan tidur," decak Sungmin kesal kemudian menenggelamkan tubuhnya ke dalam selimut.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun terkekeh ringan menerima tingkah merajuk Sungmin. Tubuhnya pula perlahan beringsut ke dalam selimut lantas merengkuh tubuh Sungmin dari belakang beriringan dengan kecupan selamat tidurnya di pipi Sungmin. " _Jaljayo,_ Cho Sungmin," bisik Kyuhyun pelan. Sungmin tersenyum, tubuhnya tiba-tiba berbalik merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun.

" _Nado_ , _baby_ Kyunnie."

Kyuhyun mengeratkan rengkuhannya sembari menyandarkan sebuah kecupan di sepasang kelopak mata Sungmin yang telah tertutup dalam pandangan teduh sarat akan permohonan hati.

 _~Aku yakin, suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan menerimanya, sayang._

 _Kau pasti akan menerimanya._

 _Karena aku tahu kaupun sangat menyayanginya._

 _Aku mencintaimu, Cho Sungmin._

 _Aku sangat mencintai kalian~_

 _ **Fin**_

Hiks…lagi-lagi aku membuat ending gantung…hiks…mianhae. Huwaaa…salahkan diriku yang tidak pandai membuat FF Oneshoot ini…lihat wordya jebol lagi…hiks. Maaf…maaf….

Ini tema ketiganya…maaf bila tidak sesuai ekspektasi kalian neee…maaf bila tidak sesuai dengan temanya juga…hiks.

Yaudahlah….makin lama aku makin alay ga jelas….lebih baik sudahi curcolan aneh ini...

Sampai ketemu di part 2nya yaa….eh, bila ada yg minat sama part keduanya sih…hahaha #Digebuki masal

Okee…pay pay

Saranghae all

#HAPPYJOYDAY


End file.
